The present invention relates to cigarette boxes, and, in particular, to boxes having matches secured inside the cigarette box.
It is known to fabricate a cigarette package with matches attached to it in some fashion. It is desirable when designing a cigarette box with matches to keep the size and shape of the box about the same as a conventional box without matches. Known cigarette boxes have stored matches in inconvenient positions, such as parallel to the cigarettes. Such orientations increases the thickness of the package and impedes retrieval of the matches.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,326 a cigarette package has a recess into which matches are fitted. Access to this recess is gained by ripping open this compartment. Thus this package is inconvenient to use. This reference also does not disclose how matches could be secured conveniently with a conventional flip top lid.
Other cigarette or cigar packages or containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 827,558; 944,954; 2,107,042; 2,230,867; 2,295,110; 2,484,327; 2,811,247; 2,894,619; 3,012,661; 3,032,178; 3,444,992; 3,509,989; 3,915,295; 4,164,999; and 4,836,366.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved way of securing matches to a cigarette box so that the matches are easily accessible and the size and shape of the box are not adversely affected.